This invention relates generally to a monitor for a plurality of functions and more particularly to a monitor for a plurality of functions associated with a seed planting machine of the type utilizing at least one rotating drum with pressurized air applied thereto for the delivery of seeds from a hopper through a plurality of conduits to individual planting rows to be simultaneously planted.
In many types of machines, apparatus and systems, it is necessary or desirable to monitor simultaneously a plurality of functions performed by the machine, apparatus or system to provide an indication of the proper functioning thereof to an operator. While the monitor according to the present invention may be used for monitoring a plurality of functions and is adaptable to a wide range of applications, the disclosure will be facilitated by addressing the problem of monitoring a plurality of functions associated with a seed planting machine.
Automatic seed planting machines have been developed to facilitate the planting of large fields of crops by a farmer with a minimum of time and manpower. Such seed planting apparatus are generally equipped with a plurality of seed dispensing nozzles so that a plurality of rows of seed can be planted in a single pass over a particular area of field. For example, 4, 6, 8 or more rows can be planted during a single planting operation. One such type of seed planting apparatus contemplated for use in conjunction with the present invention is one wherein a large hopper or hoppers containing a supply of seed to be planted is positioned for delivering the seeds to a rotating drum. To facilitate the delivery of the seed from the hopper to the drum and from the drum to a plurality of conduits connected with the seed dispensing nozzels, a power driven blower supplies air under pressure to the hopper and drum through a suitable connecting conduit or duct. The hopper and drum pressures are maintained substantially equalized. The drum includes a plurality of seed holding apertures or pockets arranged in rows and columns about the circumference and interior circular wall thereof, the number of apertures or pockets per row corresponding to the number of rows planted simultaneously by the planter. Near the top of the revolving drum, on an exterior surface thereof, a seed release wheel contacts each pocket and releases the seed held by the air pressure therein. As the seeds are released from the pocket they are caught by the air flow and carried through a discharge manifold positioned in registry with the pockets and release wheels, to respective delivery tubes or conduits where the seeds are delivered to the associated nozzles to be dispensed in their appropriate rows. A suitable drive is provided, to rotate the drum at a rate corresponding to the desired rate at which seeds are to be dispensed therefrom. This drive may, for example be actuated by a ground wheel or by a suitable variable speed motor.
It will be apparent from the foregoing, that the air pressure, rotational speed of the drum, and passage of seeds through the delivery tubes or nozzles must be monitored to insure proper operation of the seed planting machine. For example, different amounts of air pressure are required to be maintained in the drum for planting different types of seeds. Similarly, different rotational speeds of the drum must be maintained in order to dispense seeds therefrom at the desired rate. Further, it is desirable to monitor the individual seed dispensing nozzles to assure that seeds are being delivered to the ground therethrough and to monitor the level of the seed supply contained in the hopper to assure a sufficient supply of seed for maintaining the planting operation.
It is also desirable to provide means for providing an immediate indication to the operator should the monitor be accidently connected to a voltage supply other than that with which it is designed to operate. For example, a monitor designed to operate from a 12 volt tractor battery cannot function properly if connected to a six volt battery.
Monitoring systems and apparatus known in the prior art have heretofore included means for monitoring one or two of the above mentioned functions associated with an automatic planting machine. Thus, in order to monitor all of the above functions, a farmer would have to separately install several separate monitoring devices along with their associated readout, display or alarm devices at some convenient place on a tractor or other vehicle pulling the planting machine, to be observed during the planting operation. Thus, the farmer may find it difficult or impossible to simultaneously observe a plurality of different display devices, or even find space to mount them on his tractor to be continually observed. Further, a farmer would find it difficult to associate a given one of a plurality of display and alarm devices with the particular function being monitored thereby.